Element High
by DominqueAVA123
Summary: Hello people! :D This is a little story I put together. It has the original Gaang from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it takes place in a modern high school I named Element High. Enjoy!


**I've decided to rewrite the second chapter to this story, the only big change to chapter 1 is that it ends sooner than it did originally.**  
**Please review if you haven't already.**  
**I would really appreciate some feedback!**

* * *

Ages of the characters.

There are only two in this story so it won't be too complicated.

**18 yrs old:**

Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Jet, Yue, June, Azula, Ty lee.

**17 yrs old:**

Katara, Aang, Toph, Suki, Teo, Haru.

I guess Azula and Zuko are twins in this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**- Water Household -**

_**beep! beep! beep! beep! beep!**_

'.. Huh?' the girl moans, as she falls back into consciousness.

**_BAM! BAM!_**

Someone bangs on the door. 'Katara, get up! We're gonna' be late!' a boy yells from outside.

The girl yawns, fluttering open her sleepy blue eyes. She pulls herself from under the covers and looks over at her noisy alarm clock, 7:35. '.. Shit!'

**_BAM! BAM!_**

'Hurry and get up, you got 20 minutes!' Sokka yelled from outside.

**_BAM!_**

He continues to bang on her bedroom door. 'Alright, I'm up! Now _shut_ up!' She snapped. The banging stopped. _Gosh, you're annoying._ She throws off her covers and goes to grab her clothes from the closet. The girl then ran out her bedroom, down the hallway, to the bathroom. She reaches to grab the knob to the door._ Locked, damn._ She could hear the water start-up in the shower.

**_BAM! BAM!_**

'Sokka! Hurry up! I need to get ready!'

'Shoulda' woke up on time!" He joked, and jumped into shower.

'Asshole..' Katara grumbled, walking back down the hall and down the stairs to use their dad's bathroom. 'Barely woke up, and I'm already ready for this day to be over.' Today was her and Sokka's first day at a new high school._ Here we go again,_ she thought._ Element High. Even the corny name bothers me..._

_This is the third school I've been to since starting high school. It's surprising that I'm not already use to this. Ever since Mom passed away, me and my older brother, Sokka, have been forced to live our lives around my dads traveling business career. We repeat the same cycle every year, over and over again. New town, new school, ... and no friends. I know right? How wonderful... Thankfully, I only have two more years til I graduate, and when I do, I'll no longer have to live this traveling lifestyle. Though, I might move one last time to live with my Gran Gran in her house down south. Until then, I guess I should get ready for school.. I promised myself that this year will be different from the others. I'm not going to let my feelings get to me, I'm going to enjoy myself this year._

_This year... I'm going to have fun._

* * *

**- Element High School -**

Hakoda drops Katara and Sokka off in front of the school. "Alright, I'll meet you guys here after school. I might be running a little late, though. Your school lets out at 3:00, and I've got a office meeting around 1:00, but I'll try to get out of it early enough." He smiled and they both nodded. 'Alright. Sokka, I want you to look after your sister. Make sure both of you stay out of trouble, got it?'

Sokka swung his hand dismissively. 'Yeah Pops, don't worry. I'll take good care of your little princess.' He gave his dad a convincing smile, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulder. Katara rolled her eyes. Hakoda smiled at his kids and told them to be good, they both nodded in agreement and watched him as he drove off. _'Be good,'_ Sokka mocked. 'What are we? Seven?' Sokka laughed. Katara ignored the comment, shoving Sokka away from of her. 'Hey, try to be _good_ alright? I don't want Dad yelling at me because you got yourself in some sort of trouble.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Katara looked at him annoyed. 'I know how take care of myself, Sokka. I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one.'

'Hey, don't get mad at me.' Sokka crossed his arms. 'You think I like having to look after my little sister? Look Katara, this is my senior year. I'm not about to spend it babysitting. I just wanna play sports, party, pass my classes with decent grades, and find a insecure girl.' Katara looked at him disgusted. Sokka grinned at her. 'Okay, ignore that last part. Anyways. This is MY year, Katara. Don't ruin it, okay?'

'Don't worry, Sokka. I'm not going to get in your way.' She assured him. A smile appeared on his face. 'Just don't get in mine.' She added, making Sokka's smile vanish as he rolled his eyes at her. He looked around to make sure no one noticed them talking. He didn't want people know his _baby sister_ was at the same school as him. He wanted to be his own person this year, not _"Katara's big brother"_.

'Just remember what I said.' Sokka walks off towards the school, ditching his sister. He turns back and salutes her farewell. "Get to class on time." He reminded her. Katara shook her head and smiled, as she walked towards the school. _He's so annoying._ Sokka turns back around, and stares googly-eyed at two hot girls that walked pass him. One of the girls wore short hair, while the other had side bangs, with a long braid draped over her shoulder.

**_Whew-whew!_**

Sokka whistled at the two brunettes. They turned around to look at him. The long-haired girl gave him a wink, while the other giggled. 'How are you two beautiful ladies doing?' He smirked at them. Both girls smiled at him, but neither answered, turning back to the school and continuing their walk. Yup, I'm gonna' be having a lot of fun this year. Sokka thought to himself, as he smiled. Katara, who was watching him, rolled her eyes at her older brother and headed inside the school. She grabs her class schedule from the front office, then walks off to her first period.

**_Ding, Ding, Ding!_**

The first bell rings.

* * *

**- Classroom 142 -**

Katara walks into the classroom and everyone stares at her.

Who's that?

Where's she from?

I've never seen her before.

She's pretty hot.

An older man with long grey hair stood in the front of the room. 'Alright, it's 8:15. Class has officially begun. Take your seats.' Katara looked around to find a seat. All the desks were two-paired, and they were all taken. She looked up at the grey haired man, who pointed to an empty desk in the front of the room. 'Since you can't find a seat, I'll assign you this one.' He said to her. She sits down at the desk, and noticed the empty chair next to her. She grabs her bag, which she had set on the floor, and moves it to the empty chair. 'Alright, good morning students.' The old-man began. 'I am the Geometry teacher here at Element High. You may call me Mr. Pakku. Not Mr. P, not Mr. Pak, or as some of you nicknamed me last year, .. Mr. Prick.' Some students chuckled. 'We're gonna start this semester off with refreshing you guy's memory on fractions...'

_And I'm done listening,_ Katara signed as her eyes drifted around the classroom._ I noticed there's not too many cute guys here..._

'Excuse me,' a guy said from behind her. Katara turned around and looked at him.

_Okay, I take that back. He's pretty cute._ The guy was slim, with a small muscular build. He looked as if he were the same height as her, maybe an inch or two taller. He wore a white t-shirt with a black, yellow, and orange design in the front of it, and dark denim jeans. He had dark black hair and striking grey eyes. _Cute._ Katara thought. _Very cute._ The friendly look on his face seemed to mask his personality._ Playful,_ she smiled. _He knows how to have fun._

'You mind if I sit here?' He asked, pointing to the chair that her bag was on.

_Of course not._ 'Oh, of course not.' She answered, grabbing her bag and moving it to her lap.

He slipped in the seat next to her, thanking her with a smile. The boy rested his head down on the desk. He needed to avoid Mr. Pakku from noticing him. Being late on the first day,_ Mr. Prick would definitely give me detention._ He signed and turned his attention back to the girl next to him._ She must be new. I definitely don't remember seeing her last year._ 'Hey,' He whispered over to her, trying to catch her attention. Her sapphire-blue eyes look to him. 'You new here?' He whispered again.

'Is it that obvious?' She whispered back.

'Well, I've never seen you before.' He smiled.

'I just moved here.' She smiled back at him.

'What's your name?'

'Katara, and you?'

'I'm A-'

'Pupil Aang!' Mr. Pakku yelled, interrupting him.

_Damn it._ 'What he said.' Aang grinned at her. Katara tried to cover her laugh as Mr. Pakku approached them. Pakku stood right in front of Aang, and you could tell by the look on his face.._ He's not happy_. 'Uh. Yes, Mr. Prick?- I mean, Pakku!' Aang mumbled, frightened by the glare he was now receiving from the angered teacher.

Mr. Pakku cleared his throat, irritated by the childish giggles that now filled the room. 'Would you care to explain to me, and the rest of the class, why you're tardy on the very first day of the school?' He asked the boy.

'Uh, Sorry.' Aang apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I-I guess I just, uh, … overslept. It won't happen again, Sir.'

'Overslept, huh?' Mr. Pakku crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. 'How could you have overslept, when I saw you in the hallway 20 minutes before the bell?'

The class laughed.

Aang gave Mr. Pakku a cheeky grin. 'Um..' _Come on, think. Quick!_ 'Uh- You see, I, um.'

'Detention after school. Don't be late.' Mr. Pakku concluded, dismissing the conversation.

'Ah, man..' Aang grumbled._ Cold-hearted, son-of-a-bison. I was only late by a few minutes, geese._ Aang thought to himself. Aang had a long history of being late to Pakku's class everyday last year. Even though he would always swear it wasn't his fault, his constant tardiness annoyed Mr. Pakku so much he decided to fail him. Now Aang's back in his class, taking geometry for the second time. _I need to beg Mrs. Wu, the school counselor, to change me from this class. Anyone but this guy again. Good going, Aang.. School barely started and you already got yourself detention. How am I suppose to explain this to Gyatso? … It'll break the old man's heart._

An hour passed.

**_Ding, Ding, Ding!_**

The bell rang, and the students signed in relief. Everyone quickly packed up their stuff and exited the classroom.

'It was nice meeting you, Katara.' Aang said as he slid his folder off the desk, turning to walk out the door. 'If you need any help finding your way around, just ask.'

'I will.' She smiled at him as he left the class. She packed up her things, and headed to her second period. It was nice meeting you too, .. Aang.

* * *

**Well here's chapter one, I didn't change too much with this chapter, I just made it a bit shorter than before. I hope you enjoyed it, though. :D This is the first story I ever thought of, and I do plan to continue it.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks! c:**


End file.
